User talk:TheMG/Archive 1
- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Just want to give 'ya a hand clap for single-handedly bringing our forums up and running. I think you deserve a point.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 05:38, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : Yes, and for helping with the leaked name outbreak earlier tonight. I'm glad to have you here. I've already nominated Hammerise for User of the Month for February, but you have my vote for March. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 06:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) hello excuse me i just wanted to know if this IS the place where i can write messages hello excuse me i just wanted to know if this IS the place where i can write messages oh and what is a bereoucat, im just curious cus i want to be like u admins :MG isn't an admin. And you didn't have to leave two messages ya know. =\ - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:33, 28 January 2008 (UTC) then why did MG recieved my message instead of legodude thanks alright thanks man oh LOL oh idint konw..but yea...also my cousin is panning on threatning this wikia...he wans to decimate it...what if every vadalizings that cyber55 and clonecyber55 mak a vandalizing we call report it Hey MarioGalaxy, it's me Makuta99 just so you know I know so much about bionicle that your pants would fall down if you met me face to face. And quit posting stuff on my page unless its important. So long and Gali and all the other original guys floated around Mata Nui for 1000 years before the capsules broke and they built themselves.~~Makuta99~~ So you think your such a hot shot, well tell me how matoro save mata nui's life from certain death, bet you don't know that.~~Makuta99~~ everyone does now! Matoro puts the mask of life on his face, then his body explodes in a flash of life and energy, which affects Mata Nui. hence, saving Mata Nui's life. Panakalego 16:51, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Well then, Mario. Tell me how the matoran in Carda-Nui got transformed, and how the things that transformed them were held in. ~~Makuta99~~ how do I Write mesages!????! Ya Im Gorast-Guy, and I wated to know if I can talk like this and thanks Toa Auserv for fixin my account! Cool, it worked!!! Gorast-Guy 01:13, 3 February 2008 (UTC) How do you find the time to edit on so many wikis? Panakalego 01:07, 5 February 2008 (UTC) That makes since. Panakalego 03:26, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Widget problem Hey, MG--I'm having some serious problems with the widgets on Bioniclepedia and I thought that you're probably the best one on this wiki to come to about it. No matter what widgets I try to use on Bioniclepedia (or any other wiki, actually), it instantly reverts to the default widgets as soon as I refresh or load a new page. When I tried experimenting with the Widget Dashboard (what is it, BTW?), I lost my toolbox widget. Now no matter what I do (I've tried clearing my cache and cookies, logging out and logging in, changing skins, and crying =P), the only widget that shows up at all is the wiki navigation/Bionicle knowledge one. Do you know any way to fix this? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :lol, the exactly same thing happened to me on another wiki =). Didn't know what the dashboard was, put the toolbox in, it disappeared, then I tried everything you did (except for crying =) ) and it didn't work so I asked on the forum on the central wiki and this is what I got: ::"Widgets not saving correctly on 1.12 wikis is a known problem, see MediaWiki 1.12 upgrade. Hopefully it will be fixed soon in the upgrade process." :And while we're at these Quartz skins I'd like to ask, do you see the chronicle, record, matoran council tabs the same as the login buttons or the same as the ones on Monobook? Cuz when I started using the slate skin they were the same as the login button, but then they suddenly changed to the Monobook ones..' •' Hammerise :::You'd think widgets not saving correctly is something they'd be trying to fix right away... As for the tab thing, I'm not exactly sure. It's not the kind of thing I pay much attention to, really. Sowwy. =( ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:00, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ohh so to do all that in order to be an admin can be fond frustrating??? yea thats true, u need alot of hard work.Toa Xairos 23:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) EMERGENCY....EMERGENCY!!!!! Quick when i came from skool,i saw my kuzin leaing my house, and when i was going to ask toa auserv a question i eneded up seeing cyber55s message with kus words. Toa Xairos 17:23, 13 February 2008 (EST) TAlk pages It just so happens I couldn't find that one. thanks Thanks. HEY Hey MMG do you have a bzp account????Toa Xairos 21:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:BZP Ohh okToa Xairos 21:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Joke i know it was a joke, but i had just finished school (math does wierd things to me), so i was kinda not thinking normally. = ) -Panakalego 21:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Tee hee, you spelt Axonn ron. = D -Panakalego 16:43, 21 March 2008 (UTC) how did you find the HeroScape wiki? and you don't know the full story. if you want it, take it! i'll make you a Buraeucrat. -Panakalego 23:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Now, look! I know what your going to say, so don't say it! I've decided to stick around the heroscape wiki i was editing. I just thought i'd let you know so you could sleep tonight knowing i haven't abandoned a wiki. = P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:43, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Good. I'm an admin on a fith wiki now whose founder went inactive. The Mario Kart wiki admin, MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:39, 8 April 2008 (UTC) OK, what media wiki pages need to be improved? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:45, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Can you tell me what MediaWiki page i edit to change the tabs on the top of the page? like: "edit this page", and "move this page". Thanks! (This is for the HeroScape wiki.) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) And can you tell me how to post a site notice? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) 67.8.9.142‎ really is asking for a block. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 :Hush! M.G. doesn't like it when people talk about stuff like this on his talk page. Ahem, Hi MG, I've decided not to ask you anymore silly questions after you've already given me the answer. = ) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kazi22: I'm not an admin here, I'm an admin on five other wikis so Panakalego was asking which MediaWiki pages do what because I'm expierienced. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Re:Do I know you? Um... yes. --C Teng :Oh. Well, yes, you know me. --C Teng 00:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Rollback Daiku said people can just ask him to be a Rollbacker, so i asked him for you and he made you a rollbacker! (Yay!) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) For eals??? For reals, i have to???Toa Xairos 19:14, 2 May 2008 (UTC) OK Ok, dude why so paranoid??Toa Xairos 19:15, 2 May 2008 (UTC) WHy?? But why take it out on me??Toa Xairos 19:20, 2 May 2008 (UTC) OK!!! YOU COULD OF JUST SAID IT!!! I WON'T BUG YOU AGIN AND WHEN I SEND SOMEONE ELSE MESSAGES DON'T GET IN IT!!! YOU TICK ME OFF!!!Toa Xairos 19:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry,,,no forget it...noToa Xairos 01:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) NVM, i forgive. You know something, i don't accept apopligy from people, but because this is b.pedia, and if i would desire as admn, i don't wanna have any problems, so you are lucky that i really accept your apoligy.Toa Xairos 02:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Links Sorry, I didn't look for unity or destiny, I just saw that duty doesn't have a page and assumed that the others didn't either. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g''hty]] ''Me'' 22:31, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I feel depressed because I look at the admin thing and I only have two votes! I don't think I am going to win. I mean I really want to. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Oh, I know what an admin can do. I most certainly do know how to redirect pages also. What's RFA? That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! 15 May 2008 Oh I redirect them. things like Toa Zardon, Toa Barf, and stuff like that is deleted. Hmm. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! 15 May 2008 No. I wasn't saying it to be smart I was saying you are a admin of 7 wikis. I mean really please let someone else have a chance you know it is my dream. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I will update it with new info, (I do it anyway) and I will stop vandals. I will also perform a multitude of other actions that ensure that the Wiki runs smoothly. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk This is insane!!!! What do you want me to say. I am here to make sure that this wiki is a safe enviroment for all of our users. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk No offense, but I am supporting PL and Kazi in this election. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi'''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:50, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mighty Me and Mario that is what I was pretty much saying. I don't have to copy it word for word. To help people out, to block vandals, to protect pages. etc. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Don't worry I am a quick learner. Plus I know...people. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I am up to date, I am here everyday, I enjoy this site, I stop vandals, I update this site even when I am at school, and I help people. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :You aren't up to date, otherwise, you would know a little more about what's going on. - 23:17, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I want to become an admin. That's what is going on. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I am here for the Community. Actually it is my destiny I just didn't want to say it because I though it was incorrect. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! 16 May 2008 Agreed. Mario. I even voted for you!!! Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! Hear what PL said? We will stop this argument or what not as it is a waste of space and time and we will come to a agreement. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! :That isn't exactly what I said, but you do have a point, arguing is going to make us sour. What happens will happen, and some users will become Administrators. Sorry if I'm bugging you, MG. -Panakalego, before he can fix his sig. Administrator solution Kazi and PL have already agreed to this, now I just need your opinion and Daiku's permission. Panakalego will be leaving for four weeks this summer (I'm not exactly sure when; he said April on Kazi's talk page but it's already May), and I proposed that when Daiku leaves, he promotes PL and you. Then when PL leaves, I'll promote Kazi. By then we can teach him all he needs to know, and we'll have three active sysops (not counting LD, since we don't know when he'll be active again) and two active bcrats by the time everyone's back. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:30, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Something you need to know, I will be away during one week in July. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::I feel dumb, I meant July, I won't be back untill sometime in Augest. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:51, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::We promise to take care of the Wiki in your absence. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) That's good, and MG, I need something to do to test my bot, would it be OK if I program it to change all the articles in '''Catagory:Bioniclepedia', to Catagory:Lego Bionicle? If you have anything else, let me know please. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:14, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't you mean Cat'e'''gory. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, I guess I do. So is that a yes? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. Remember to create a separate account for it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Would somebody please tell me what an internet bot is? I know about as much about computers as Krekka. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 02:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :An internet bot is a program that does a certain given task. For example, you can make it fix double redirects, like User:Mantibot, or convert html tags to MediaWiki. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:26, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Um, thank you, I guess. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 02:28, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations - you are now an admin on Bioniclepedia. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:30, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Congrats, MG! ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) What have you done? You did this? Why? Who said you could? How do we change it? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I had it set for "beach", but now I can't change my preferences without screwing up my settings on other Wikis. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Not Your Job Uh, excuse me, ''we are the Chroniclers, you are not supposed to edit that page. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:50, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :It is okay, he was just adding info while we were doing... something else. We just can't have users editing it all the time, otherwise it gets messy. But good point, Mighty Me: ''if you can help it, try not to edit it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::The current system is un-wiki-ish if you ask me. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) What system? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:59, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Chonicles. Not a staff MarioGalaxy2433g5 talk/ / 23:00, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::We made it to be a history about us, not a BIONICLE page. Users will get on and apam it with details on how they joined, or what they think makes this wiki stink. So that's why only a few can edit it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:20, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Color Scheme Did you change the default again? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 01:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I changed it, don't be so quick to blame somebody, Mghty Me. Don't forget that you can use Widgets. MG, could you give a link to a page that explains what widgets are? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:35, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Special:Widgets might help. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:03, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Look what I bring you from Greg info from BL11!!! Divide and conquer, Pohatu thought as he piloted the Rockoh through a tight turn. The Makuta forces had split up. Gorast and Vamprah had gone after Icarax; Krika had vanished; Mutran, too, was nowhere in sight; and as soon as he spotted Takanuva, Antroz had sent Bitil and Chirox after him. That left Antroz alone against Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka. Not that the Makuta seemed to mind. In full control of the Jetrax T6, he had darted around, over and through every obstacle Pohatu or Lewa had thrown in his way, and outpaced Kopaka with ease. Hitting and running, he had already done significant damage to the Rockoh. Now Lewa was on Antroz’s tail in the Axalara T9. The Toa of Air was buffeting Antroz’s ship with gale-force winds in an effort to crash it into the forest of stone pillars created by Pohatu. Earlier, Antroz had used his magnetic power to send the Axalara into a spin, and only quick action by Pohatu had kept it from crashing into the swamp. Antroz spotted the Rockoh and fired. The Jetrax’s Skyblasters hit their target, sending the Rockoh into a spin. Pohatu fought to right the ship, but it was headed for one of the stone pillars he had created. Quickly, he used his elemental power to shatter the rock before the ship collided with it. Lewa banked to the left, trying to flank Antroz. The Axalara was a more powerful ship, but the Jetrax was faster. He needed to box Antroz in somehow. Further behind, Kopaka had been working at the same thing. But every ice wall he threw up got blown to pieces by the Jetrax’s weapons or smashed by the vehicle itself. Every rain hail stones had been shrugged off by Antroz and bounced harmlessly off the Jetrax’s armored hull. Pohatu was back in the fight now, and he was angry. Timing it just right, he made a hand of stone erupt out of the swamp and grab the Jetrax. Before Antroz could power it free, Pohatu hit the controls and pulled the Rockoh’s wings in for a dive. Firing as he flew, he raked the side of the Jetrax with bolts of energy. Antroz jolted the craft free of the stone hand and wheeled in mid-air, firing at the Rockoh. When Pohatu dodged, Antroz used his gravity power to send the Toa’s ship plunging toward the swamp. Lewa closed in, rocking the Jetrax with fire from the Axalara’s Skyblasters and shattering the Makuta’s concentration. Free of the increased pull of gravity, Pohatu managed to right his ship just as it skimmed the surface of the water. Then it was Kopaka’s turn. He used his power to drop the temperature around the Jetrax hundreds of degrees in an instant, slowing down the vehicle’s engines and cutting its speed. Lewa and Pohatu closed in from both sides, ready to destroy the wounded craft. Only Kopaka was close enough to see what happened next. Just as the two Toa vessels came in range, Antroz disappeared from the cockpit using his power to teleport. Acting quickly, Kopaka threw up ice barriers in front of the Axalara and the Rockoh, shouting, “Stop!” Neither craft could turn in time, smashing into and through the ice. But the barriers had delayed them just long enough for Kopaka to climb behind the controls of the Jetrax. “All right,” said the Toa of Ice. “If this is the final battle, let’s make it one to remember.” Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 26 May 2008 Sorry.Toafan13 19:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Please leave all messages at the bottom. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Question When you linked me to the thing about the new skin, it had a link to WoWWiki to demonstrate how the new Main Pages will look. I clicked on it, but now it says I have a new message on WoWWiki, only when I click on it, there's no such talk page there and there never has been, but it still doesn't go away. You seem to be the most wiki-savvy of us here, which is why I ask: do you know how to make it go away, or at least how to make that little yellow box not come up anymore? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:41, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I must say, that happened to me on Zeldapedia a few weeks ago. I don't think you can disable the new messages box. I say just create the talk page, even though you probably won't edit there again. It was what I had to do to get it to stop. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:35, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::For one thing, there is new skin, they are making big changes to Monaco. Secondly, I never had that problem, though I have a feeling it has something to do with the dismissable messages. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::I ended up fixing the problem by clearing my cookies, so I never had to create the talk page or anything. Thanks anyway, MG. ^_^ ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:08, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I'm really sorry I've been a true idiot. And, if you guys would have me, I'd love to help out with your wiki; it's the least I could do. Also, for a full apology, please see LegoPanaka's page. (or is it PanakaLego?)TNU Brotherhood Just thinking: shouldn't Icarax be considered leader of the BrotherhooD? Fenrakk101 :I'm not MG, but why would he be? He hasn't taken over the Brotherhood; last I heard he was taking orders from Antroz. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hello MarioGalaxy2433g5, are you a creator of bioniclepedia? if so, how do you make a _________pedia? If you are not a creator, do you know a creator? Pirakafreak24 03:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :MG isn't a creator of Bioniclepedia, but to request a new wiki, go here. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ---- All I am saying is Its My Article and I should be allowed to keep it in the way I wrote it! you don't see people changing stuff in the newspaper just because they Don't lIke it! Listen MG I don't care if this is Good Morning America! People have a Right to their Articles and They should be left the way it is unless someone misspelled something or wants to add something the person who wrote the Artricle Forgot! ---- I know all about BOLD!!!!!!! What!!!! What does this have to do with newspapers!!!! we are talking about MY article and how IT shold be LEFT ALONE! FORGET NEWSPAPERS! what the heck is GNU/FDL? also, I wrote the Article therefore Making it '''YOUR'S!!!' Hello, its me Makuta99. Sorry for all the trouble. I guess we both know a whole lot about bionicle. anyways, lets be friends. :) ~~Makuta99~~ Delete I'm kind of new here, how would I nominate Vehicles for deletion. EDIT: or should it be merged with Transportation Masketh-Kahn :Type in at the top of the page, and follow the rest of the instructions on Lego Bionicle:Articles for deletion. However I believe the page should be merged instead, which should be discussed on the talk page of the article. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I suppose I could have been hacked because I didn't do that to TMan10, but according to PL there is no such user. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session(this user thinks the time he entered this text is no longer important) Yeah I do have a brother and he may have hacked my account and said I was banned for wearing my grandma's clothes. He can make templates like that, he's watched me on this wiki sometimes. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session(this user thinks the time he entered this text is no longer important) It doesn't matter No worries, I never thought I'd become an admin anyway. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :Hey MG, this page is 33 Kilobytes long. Time to archive! --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:46, 26 June 2008 (UTC) how do i get pictures?